Forever Dawn
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: Everything has settle down from the big almost battle and the Cullen's lives have gone back to normal, or as normal as a vampires lives can get. Esme soon finds out big has happened to her (stop reading this if you don't want a spoiler) Esme finds out she's pregnant the Cullen's have to protect her and Carlisle has to help her through it. Esme's POV continuing from breaking dawn
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Esme's POV

I was in the kitchen making pancakes for Jacob, Seth and Leah.

Leah is still a little distant but after Alice told everyone about her vision and I found out she died for

me I've been trying to become friends with her.

"Morning Esme," Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Jacob, hungry?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Always," he replied.

I took the pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate.

The smell of human food was really getting to me today, more than usual.

"Here," I said picking up the plate and turning to Jacob handing them to him.

"Thanks," Jacob said walking out into the dining room.

I walked into the lounge room just as Bella, Edward and Renesmee walked into the house.

"Morning Esme," Bella said.

"Morning," I replied.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

I turned around and smiled at Carlisle.

"And where did you disappear too?" I asked him.

"Study," Carlisle said simply.

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What do you want to do today?" Carlisle asked.

"Hunt," I said.

"Ah, thirsty my love," he said pushing a stand of hair behind my ear.

"Unusually so," I replied.

"Come on then," he said taking my hand in his.

We jumped across the river and ran into the forest.

"Smell that?" Carlisle asked once we had stopped.

"Mountain lion," I said.

"You take it, love."

I nodded and went after it.

I stopped a little while away from it and stalked it.

Once I got close enough I pounced on it and snapped it's neck.

I bit into it and drank it dry.

Considering I only went hunting the other day a mountain lion should have been more than enough

but not today.

Carlisle had found another mountain lion and taken it down.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"You're still thirsty," he said.

"I don't know why," I told him.

"Don't ignore you're instincts," he told me.

I sniffed the air.

Deer.

It took another two deer to make my thirst disappear.

"You really were thirsty," Carlisle mused on our way back.

"It's odd, we only went hunting the other day," I said.

"It is a bit odd," he said swinging our hands.

I looked up at the sky.

It's looks as though there's going to be a thunder storm.

"Alice is going to want to play baseball," I said smiling.

He chuckled, "That's our Alice."

We jumped the river and walked inside the house.

"Go get changed," Alice said as we walked inside.

"So we are playing baseball," I said smiling, walking up the stairs.

"Of course we are," she said throwing me a cheeky smile.

I walked Carlisle's and my room shaking my head still smiling.

"She's cheeky isn't she," Carlisle said.

"Extremely."

We all changed into our baseball clothes and went down to the clearing.

"I'll umpire," I said standing at the edge of the field.

"It's time," Alice said, then I saw lightning.

Alice threw the ball and Jasper hit it just as thunder hit.

"I'll never get used to this," Bella whispered under her breath.

I turned to smile at her and nausea ripped through me.

Edward turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed.

I nodded at him but the feeling worsened.

The feeling overcame me as Alice and Edward ran over to hold me and my hair while I threw up.

"I'm alright," I said when I could talk

"Esme you can barely stand you are not alright," Carlisle said taking the arm Edward was holding.

The ground in front of me is covered in blood.

The smell if it was stinging my nose and making me want to throw up again.

"Come on, let's get you back to the house," Carlisle said picking me up bridal style


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Esme's POV

Carlisle put me down gently on the couch.

Alice put a bucket down on the floor next to me.

"I'm fine Carlisle really," I told him.

I really do feel fine, just a little…. Tired? And thirsty considering I just lost my last hunt.

"She's tired and thirsty," Edward told Carlisle.

I shot Edward a 'really?' look and his mouth turned up at the corners.

"Esme, you promised me you would always tell me if you were hurt or sick," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I'm sure it's nothing," I told him.

"Vampire's don't throw up," he said.

"Maybe the mountain lion I drank had blood poisoning," I said.

"The venom in your stomach would have killed it, and besides, how does a mountain lion

get blood poisoning," he said.

"Hangs around to many bars," Jasper laughed.

Emmett cracked up laughing and high fived him.

"Carlisle look, I don't even feel sick anymore, I'm sure it was nothing," I tried to assure him.

I knew it was no use, he'll spend the rest of the day obsessing over me.

"Edward get her some animal blood to drink, we have some left over from Renesmee," he

Said.

Edward left to go get it.

I sighed there was no getting out of this.

Edward came back moments later with a cup of blood.

I took a sip of it and turned to Carlisle.

"It's much better fresh."

He smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

Alice sat down on the across from where I was sitting, her eyes unfocused.

Jasper came and sat next to her.

I drank the rest of the blood and put the cup on the table.

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, his expression worried.

Rosalie was staring past me, deep in thought and Emmett was standing behind the couch

she was sitting on, leaning on its back.

My stomach turned and Alice got up and grabbed the bucket off the floor as I lurched

forward to throw up again.

Carlisle held my hair with one hand and rubbed soothingly on my back.

I pulled back and he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Alice, let me get that," I said getting up as she stood up to empty the bucket.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said walking out of the room.

Carlisle took my hand and gently pulled me down again, resting our hands on my stomach.

I felt a gentle nudge.

I froze and Alice and Edward gasped.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded.

"Carlisle, I think I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Esme's POV

Carlisle was frozen with shock for a moment as was everyone else in the room except one.

Rosalie was next to me instantly, watching Carlisle closely.

"How, it's not possible," he said.

"Well it is, and I am," I replied.

I'm going to have Carlisle's baby.

I don't think anyone has been this happy to be pregnant before.

I love my baby already.

Rosalie took my hand and smiled at me.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It's blurry but I can see it," she told him. "It's stronger than Renesmee, but Esme's stronger than Bella was."

"Will she live?" he asked.

Oh.

Oh.

"I can't see further than a few minutes ahead. Esme's all wrapped around it and it's all wrapped around her," Alice told him.

"She should considering that the baby isn't as strong as her," Edward said.

"Yet," Jasper added.

"It's a baby" Rosalie stated.

"Rose is right, Carlisle, it's our baby," I said.

"Possibly," Jasper added.

"Esme I want to have a baby with you just as much as you do, but not if it means losing you," Carlisle told me.

"You won't."

He took a deep breath.

"Promise me that you will tell me if you feel sick or thirsty so I can help you."

"I promise Carlisle," I told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year ! Thank you to all of my readers and Hello 2014!

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Esme's POV

Rosalie held a bucket in front of me as I threw up again.

"It won't accept animal blood," Jasper said.

"Stop saying it, and lots of women struggle keeping food down during the first trimester," I said.

"She's right," Rosalie agreed with me.

Alice took the bucket of Rosalie to empty it.

Carlisle and Edward are in the other room researching and Rosalie won't leave my side.

"Rosalie he would never do that to me," I told her.

She stayed unmoved by my side.

Carlisle came in and leaned on the couch behind me.

He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"There's nothing but what we found researching about Renesmee," Edward said walking in.

"I doubt that the baby will kill her it's the volturi I'm worried about," Bella said.

"They won't want to confront us again, besides, how would they find out?" Edward said.

"They won't, and I'm sure the baby isn't going to harm me," I said.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"If at any time you're pain, just let me know," Carlisle whispered.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I love you too," he said and kissed my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Could you guys maybe check out some of my other stories and leave a review :)

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Esme's POV

"So what are we doing about it?" Jasper asked.

"We're keeping the baby," I said emphasizing baby.

"Jacob's coming," Alice told us.

"Since when can you see Jacob?" Bella asked.

"I'm getting used to it," she replied.

"We got lucky last time but I don't think the wolves will exactly warm up to the idea of a pregnant vampire," Rosalie said.

"They're not allowed to hurt us we haven't done anything to brake the treaty," Bella said.

"Well they didn't seem to care last time," Rosalie replied.

We all fell silent as we heard two sets of legs walk up the drive way to the house.

Jacob opened the door and Renesmee came running in.

Rosalie stood up in front of me.

"Mum, Dad, look what Jacob gave me," she said showing them her wrist.

Hanging from the bracelet Jacob gave her for Christmas was a small wooden wolf charm the same colour as Jacob's fur, and the one Bella has on her charm bracelet.

Jacob came and sat on the arm of the couch where Rosalie had been sitting, watching Renesmee like a proud father.

Bella looked at him surprised.

"I thought that both of the girls I've ever loved should have one," he explained.

"It's so pretty," Renesmee said smiling.

Jacob turned still smiling to look at Carlisle, Rosalie and I.

His smile faded as he realised Rosalie's tense stance.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

No one answered but everyone in the room froze, and Renesmee turned to face Jacob.

"What's going on, you're not moving are you?" Jacob asked.

"No no Jacob, nothing like that," Carlisle told him.

"Good, what is it then?" he asked again.

"Jacob you need to be open minded for us can you do that?" Edward asked.

"Of course I can," he replied.

"Renesmee come on sweetheart," Bella said getting up and holding out her hand.

Renesmee took her hand and Rose led her out the front door.

"What is it? There's nothing wrong with her is there?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, Renesmee's fine," Edward told him.

I started feeling sick again.

"Rose!" Alice said and Rosalie picked the bucket off the floor and held in in front of me just in time to throw up.

Alice took it from Rosalie and left.

I sat back again, feeling tired and even thirstier.

Jacob looked me in the eye and shiver looking away.

My eye are obviously black with thirst.

Jacob looked over to Carlisle whose expression was worried.

"Is she sick?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant Jacob," I told him.

He looked over to me with incredulous eyes.

"Is that even possible?"

"We didn't think so," Carlisle said.

"Is it like Renesmee?" he asked.

"We don't know," Carlisle told him, worry clear in his voice. "Will the packs pose a threat?"

"Mine won't, and I don't think Sam's will either, they trust us now, besides, Renesmee."

Rosalie eased her protective stance, but didn't move.

"Well that certainly makes things easier," Carlisle told him.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"We can always make excuses, tell him Esme's sick, or if this turns out to be a normal pregnancy, let him come over and tell him Esme's pregnant," he told him.

"If you need any help from the packs or anything, just let me know."

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle said.

"Anytime," he said.


End file.
